


load the car, write the note

by AsunaChinaDoll



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Mandomera, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Softness, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/pseuds/AsunaChinaDoll
Summary: “Going so soon?” Omera asks. The voice makes him pause, before slowly turning to face her. She has a turquoise shawl pulled tight around her frame, her dark hair shiny in the soft glow, and her eyes are kind. They are always kind. He feels unbecoming of it.“Yes,” he says, voice measured. “Figured we should get a head start.”
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin/Omera
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771096
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	load the car, write the note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cchascona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchascona/gifts).



> Heyo! Hope everyone's doing okay! I wrote this little ficlet for [eatsleepandsing](https://eatsleepandsing.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr from a little prompt ask thingy I reblogged a while back. The prompt ask specification was a number between 1-100 and a character, and I write a ficlet with that character inspired by that number song on my Spotify Wrapped 2020 playlist. She sent in [#55: I and Love and You by The Avett Brothers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0eSpAgqrWo) \+ Din :)))

They did not take up much space.

Packing light was just a necessity, and it made it easy to gather what little belongings he had brought. Din’s eyes flit over the room. It seems he got everything, the barn showing no signs of their presence. His vision catches on the vacant crib in the corner. He presses his lips into a line.

Din hears a soft coo from his chest and sees the child staring at him.

“You ready to go, kid,” he murmurs. He lifts his visor once more to the empty room. Then, he turns on his heel and slips past the curtain into Sorgan’s night. 

Everyone had retired to bed some hours ago, but he’s still grateful for the pliant soil beneath his heels. He walks past the mess hall, the krill ponds, and follows the worn path shown by the moons to the mouth of the village. That’s when he hears someone behind him. He already knows who it is.

“Going so soon?” Omera asks. The voice makes him pause, before slowly turning to face her. She has a turquoise shawl pulled tight around her frame, her dark hair shiny in the soft glow, and her eyes are kind. They are always kind. He feels unbecoming of it. 

“Yes,” he says, voice measured. “Figured we should get a head start.”

She takes a step forward. “And you didn’t want to say goodbye.”

But she doesn’t sound accusatory, or upset. It surprises him, the taut knot between shoulder blades loosening just a fraction. He studies her quietly, but her expression doesn’t change, carefully neutral and soft.

“I left you a note on the table,” he replies lowly, a little sheepish saying it aloud. She gives him a close-lipped smile, one that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Well, whatever you wrote,” Omera says, “you can tell me.”

He swallows. He knows she’s right. If no one else,  _ she  _ deserves to hear it from him. 

“What happened today. What almost did…” His hold on the child tightens. “There are more coming. I can’t let that happen again. It’s not worth the risk.”

Omera nods sagely. “I know.”

And when she smiles this time, understanding and solemn, Din can tell it’s real.

Then, she’s removing the shawl from her shoulders and steps forward till they are a hand width span away. Before he can protest, she tosses it over his helmet and around his form.

“It can get chilly in the forest,” she mutters absently, picking at the soft material till it suited her. The child coos at her, and she grins warmly, fingers grazing affectionately at his long ear. The sight makes Din’s chest swell. He really doesn’t know what to say to her. There are too many words, and he can’t even utter one. 

She takes a half-step back, examining her handiwork. He already misses her warmth. Omera’s gaze finds his behind the visor. 

“Thank you,” he rasps. She lifts her hand to his helmet, fingers light, and he finds himself leaning into her. The line of her mouth is soft as her thumb sweeps over beskar.

“Take care of yourselves,” she whispers. Then, she’s gone.

As they’re making their way back to the Crest, the light breeze rustling the trees, he catches the sweet trace of perfumed oils, still clinging to her shawl. Din smiles to himself.

It reminds him of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Stay hydrated and warm my friends 💕💕💕
> 
> Please feel free to check out my [Tumblr](https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/)! Maybe one day I'll write a prompt fill for you 😉😉


End file.
